Many wireless electronic devices are capable of exchanging data over a short range distance (e.g., a few to a hundred meters) using wireless data communication protocols. One of such protocols in common use today is Bluetooth. For example, a Bluetooth-enabled headset can be connected to a mobile phone and receive the audio signals destined for the phone. A Bluetooth-enabled mouse can be connected to a computer and control the cursor movement on the computer.
For security reasons, the Bluetooth protocol defines a pairing process, which determines whether two Bluetooth-enabled devices (also referred to “Bluetooth devices”) can be authenticated to wirelessly communicate with each other. In some scenarios where encrypted communication is not necessary (e.g., between a computer and a mouse), a simple association may be performed instead of pairing. Once the initial setup between the two devices has been performed, the devices can be configured to perform functions as indicated by a user. A user typically needs to locate the appropriate menu options to properly configure the devices. It can be frustrating to the user when the configuration or setup options cannot be easily found.